


Phenomenon: Kairos

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc V Rare Pair Week, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I mean that's what the week was about, M/M, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, Secret Crush, everything else is pretty much g rated, the ptsd and T rating is but for day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: ...The perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the feelting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement; also weather.This is a compilation for the Arc V Rare Pair Week in Tumblr.





	1. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (Applause)  
> Pairing: Orchestrashipping (Yuya x Reiji x Yuzu)

“You know?” He heard Yuzu ask on his right out loud while he continued to figure out how to make a particularly complicated combo to work, but he still nodded as a sign that he was listening seeing as Yuya on his left looked like he was spacing out again, although considering the way his hand was placed on top of his stomach, and the slight drool on his lip they may have to cut the activity for now in order to get lunch. “I’ve thinking for a while now… why aren’t there any rules for three-way duels?”

That seemed to pull Yuya out of his reverie and he bolted up to look at Yuzu with a questioning look.

“We do have them though? That’s what Battle Royale modality is for.” He said with a slight pout.

“Yuya, I don’t mean that!” She countered almost immediately, from the corner of his eye Reiji saw how he saw how the fan was resting on her lap ready for any… misshapen.

“But we’ve had duels between three people in those!” he said scratching his head. “It’s the same rules, the one who manages to defeat the rest wins.”

“You mean people ganging up against some poor sap and then tearing each other down afterwards?” She was now grabbing the fan with her hands.

“Uh? Well is not like it’s against the rules!” He talked back, and now Reiji was sure that his hunger was not just making him distracted but more irritable too.

“That’s exactly what I mean, that’s not a three-way duel, that’s just like a… ‘eat or be eaten’ duel!” Yuzu almost growled, coupled with her temper this situation had every chance to become very unpleasant for all the people involved.

So, he coughed a little to catch their attention.

That alone seemed to go a long way to mellow them out as they both stopped and looked up at him with a smile, and at the sight he coughed once more, this time out of necessity than for garnering attention.

“If I may…” He said making a pause waiting for them to nod and continued: “…Perhaps what Yuzu is talking about is a duel were the three participants are all against all…”

“I repeat that this is how Battle Royale works.” He said, supporting himself on his hands, looking both bored and moody.

“…If you would let me finish, Yuya.” He said. “This one would have to device rules in order to avoid any ‘ganging up’ as Yuzu said and probably need a triple board of sorts in order not to mix up the magic and trap cards zones.”

Yuzu nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Exactly and since there wouldn’t be any teaming up against one of the duelist, the turns would also need to be structured, probably clockwise and one player wouldn’t be allowed either to directly attack or make damage to more than one duelist in order to balance things out!”

“Right!” Yuya interceded, looking happier now. “And the Trap and Spell cards would work the same! Unless they are continuous or field cards!”

“I suppose that we could call rounds every time one of the duelist has already had their own turn as well.” Reiji said, his interest truly piqued by now, already trying to decide if this would be a good mechanic to introduce in a tournament, or perhaps beta-tested first inside online dueling communities.

Then there was the sound of a stomach growling, perhaps a little too loud.

“…Maybe we can talk more about this over some snacks?” Yuya asked, looked accordingly embarrassed.

“Nu-uh, you promised Yoko-san no more junk food for lunch.” Yuzu chided and both she and Reiji crossed looks, a smile coming to her when it looked like Yuya wanted to make a case for his precious snacks.

“Besides, the last two times you and I choose where to eat, it’s only fair that Reiji chooses this time around.”

“Oh! Right,” Yuya said looking a little subdued but then he looked at him all too serious. “You better eat something solid this time too, sometimes it feels like if no one reminded you, you could for days on end without eating.”

Just as Reiji was about to give his turn to either of them he noticed Yuzu’s pout and Yuya’s eager smile, which sight were making coming to a decision difficult… it would be foolish of him to try to please only one of the two of them with their excitable tempers as they were.

And considering everything worked for the better when they reached a common agreement, Reiji liked to think of himself as no fool after all,

“If you don’t mind Nakajima taking us in the car I believe I know the perfect place, where the three of us can choose something fitting to their taste.” He said adjusting his glasses, before any of them could say anything else, Yuya jumped on his feet from their sitting spot and placed a quick peck first on Yuzu’s cheek and then on his.

.

.

.

Then rather than waiting for an answer, Yuya scratched the back of his neck, his face looking the same shade as his hair and rushed to the entrance of Yushow Duel School. Leaving both him and Yuzu to look after him, her with both a blush and a sweat drop and he assumed he had a similar expression too.

“Thank you, I know when Yuya and I start to argue about silly stuff, we can be such a handful.” She said as they walked side by side following Yuya.

“It’s quite fine really, besides I believe he will be far more agreeable once he eats at his heart’s content.” He said feeling more at ease. “I actually applaud both of your ideas, I might be able to convince the board to make a run for it.”

As an answer she perked up and dedicated him a blinding smile which had him swallowing a slightly bit.

“Mmmh, yes, and then we can start working on the three-way duel stuff too.” She said still smiling but looking a little deep in thought. “I think we work better like that right?” But then, her blush became more pronounced when she stood up and offered her hand to help him up from the floor.

He was acutely aware on the tiny squeeze she gave him before letting go and hurrying the same way Yuya had.

With that same hand he brushed his cheek, in the same spot Yuya had deposited a kiss before and knew he would have to take deep breaths before Nakajima would ask if he was coming down with a fever.

And a part of him was not all too willing to disagree.


	2. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (Sensitive)  
> Pairing: Classicalshipping (Reiji/Yuzu/
> 
> Note: With Mandy’s permission this was originally thoughts as a flip POV of her Germination fic, but now I think it’s more like a companion or sister fic ^.^

Yuzu has always considered herself a curious person.

Whenever something makes no sense to her, catches her attention or proves difficult to understand she sets out to go and turn as many rocks in order to figure out the mystery herself and right now the mystery that refused to be solved was Reiji Akaba mysterious change in behavior.

The brush she was using on her hair stopped mid-motion when he eyes fixed on the mirror, more specifically the reflection of her deck sitting on the night stand.

In two quick movements – resulting on her pulling some hairs because of the brush and her chair turning over – she had it on her hand and took out the cards again.

The Pendulums he had gifted to her, it was a set of monsters that were called “Melodious Virtousa”

First was Allegro Vivaldi, the art in the card showed a lithe woman with deep rosy skin, a puffy green hair and a pompous blue gown surrounded by sunflowers playing in the middle of a field with a serene smile.

Second was Capricciosa Niccola showed a gentle and bubbly looking gal with a vibrant yellow skin, electric purple hair, a dress with far too many colors with musical notes and her playing her violin with abandon.

Third was Bravura Lisztte a dignified-looking lady with a deep blue skin and a silvery flowing hair that reached her ankles, a white tunic falling from her shoulders as if it was water and surrounded by stars.

Even if Yuzu were not to be a fan of all types of music, classical included; she was not blind to not realize a great deal of detail that had been gone into making these cards and when she kept staring hard at them, convinced that their sideways looks and knowing smiles hid a secret.

**~**

**“Tests have been completed, Sir.” Those were the first words she got to hear when she opened her eyes and all she could see was a sterile white room and she was looking through a glass case.**

**From the corner of her eyes she saw a group of people dressed in white, they all surrounded her current place of hold scribbling down on what looked like a palm sized screen.**

**If had been a long time since someone had summoned her, a long time since she had looked humans this close to her, and a great deal of time since she was able to feel the wind around her, the weather and their eyes boring into her form, but none of them looked like people who were able to hear her song.**

**No, the responsible one was just entering the room, a younger one with different clothes than the rest, when Vivaldi closed her eyes the resonating skip of his heart reached her. A heart with a blossoming joy, a burning fire terrified of its own passion, all beneath a thick and icy wall of ice.**

**“The summoning was stable and the reflexes shown by the Solid Vision were faultless….” She paid no attention to the babbler the people in white kept having, instead delighting on how difficult it was proving to the boy to hold his breath and not stare at her form, her song deafening his ears.**

**She could not wait to find the source of inspiration of such a stuttering heart.**

**~**

_There is a strange sensation pressing on his chest, making him feel warmer to the point of feeling his hands sweaty, despite the forecast of a fresh weather; when his mind finishes processing this feeling finding no reference, thus no terms of comparison, not even an inkling of what could it be it’s then accompanied by the familiar anxiety of not knowing what to do with the lack of knowledge._

_All because of the sight of pink tresses falling down, slowly being made into a braid and a soft pleasant humming._

**~**

**When the sensation of being finally fleshed out was clear, there was nothing else she wanted to do but to intonate a song, dance until her limbs worn out, compose a full opera that would still be short of describing the bubbling sensation that threatened to make her heart burst out of her newly made physical body.**

**“Well, this is definitely… different than the last one…Sir, isn’t behaving a little unstable?”**

**“Nakajima, I believe you may be confusing ‘unstable’ with ‘vivacious’.**

**Niccola burst into a giggling fit at those words, of course _he_  would know that, and the giggle turned in a full laughter when she noticed his little smile.**

**~**

_This ought to be torture._

_Maybe after they were through with this he would reevaluate his assessment of his current plight; however, right now with his mind unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words and his beating heart pumping wildly into his ribcage, begged to disagree_

_“We won! We won!” She kept jumping up and down in excitement when the screen showed both of them as the winning tag team, she stopped all if the sudden and grabbed his hand in between hers._

_“Let’s do this again sometime!” That blinding smile, her warm hands having his prisoner, and now the sensation was augmented tenfold._

_Yes, it was definitely torture._

**~**

**Unlike her sisters, her materialization into the physical world had been quiet and much less crowded, she was the third one after all, and after the past two successes there was little danger of failure, she took a moment to breath and opened her eyes to meet the recipient of her inspiration.**

**There was a quiet understatement between the two when their eyes crossed, because this is why Lisztte allowed herself to be called forward, unlike the blooming and bursting muse of her sisters, for her to become known there was a necessary, quiet… acceptance.**

**In the middle of this silence, the beat of a heart becomes clear like water and then…**

**~**

_He took a deep intake of breath before he could muster the necessary train of thought to nod in agreement, it must have come out as a sigh instead because he watched her rolling her eyes and pout:_

_“Come on, I didn’t press that hard.” she said turning his hand over once more, confirming that the swelling was receding._

_“…You didn’t.” He said almost in a hurry, which proved difficult when his mind concentrated in nothing but the contact of her slightly calloused hand on his bandaged one, an inexcusable mistake on his part when he used his hands to hold a bar and twisted them in the wrong angle._

_No, the sight of her slightly exposed skin when she made a couple of consecutive flips and turns on the bar next to his, was most definitely not to blame, but rather his wandering eyes._

_The very same ones that he struggled to keep off her person._

**~**

Yuzu almost dropped her cards at the foreign feelings that danced inside her with such intensity that she felt light headed.

To become one with your monsters, that was Yushow Duel School motto, but just for a few blinding moments she was sure she had been looking at the monster’s memories…

Something about that weird line of thought didn’t quite click in, and looking down at the cards again, if before they looked like they shared a secret, now they looked like they were laughing at her!

The nerve of them!

So what if she couldn’t take off her mind of the slight, tiny brushes of Reiji’s hand whenever either of them had to hand each other stuff? – because if there’s one thing she knows Reiji Akaba is very particular on, is physical contact –, or each time she glances away on their group’s outings and when she looks back, she catches him turning his face toward some unspecific point? – As if he had just been watching her – Or about how sometimes, he uses her first name to call her even in front of her dad, Nakajima or his mother? – She is not sure she wants to think too hard about that one – Or about the fact that he went his way to make Pendulum cards of her preferred archetype, and went personally to deliver them to her as a gift? – She knows he could have just release them on sale and she would’ve noticed immediately – The cards that she was currently venting out to…

“Ugh, this is stupid!” She exclaimed flopping on her bed, throwing the cards in the air in the process, one of them falling right into her face.

It was Bravura Lisztte…

Maybe, just maybe rather than thinking too hard about Reiji’s behavior, she should consider more deeply why she got obsessed with collecting tidy bits of facts about his person, enough to notice tiny changes that most people didn’t bother to see.

Yuzu cannot put on it a time, a date or a place, she only knows that she was already middle way before she knew she started…


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (Winter)  
> Pairing: Mechanicalshipping (Reiji/Rin)

The park was nearly empty by this hour.

Understandable given that the temperature got colder by the hour and a blizzard had been forecasted to start tonight, bringing with it the first snow of the year, even the streetlights gave the whole place a cold glow.

But this was fine for Reiji, the silence and the cold helped him to think and concentrate more efficiently.

“It never gets this cold in the City.” A voice said behind the bench he was occupying, he didn’t turn to see who they were, he recognized the voice and only nodded in acknowledgement. Apparently she took it as an invitation to sit next to him, from the corner of his eyes he took the sight of her in, she looked no different except for the white coat and pink gloves around her frame. “I think the coldest we have had was about 18° degrees.”

“Where is Yugo?” he asked realizing that he seldom saw the two of them apart.

“He’s still trying to figure out how to make the engine more efficient and avoid freezing or overheating, I left him some notes on that he’ll take a while to do the modifications.”

At no point during her explanation did she make eye contact or even changed her expressions, and Reiji could not help but notice the difference between her behavior around Yugo than when anyone else.

“Plus he hates the cold, so he called me crazy for wanting to take a walk and after I pulled at his cheek for that, here I am.”

It was almost fascinating how the few seconds she spent talking about him, her eyes shone, sparkled almost and her voice took on a lively tone, only to go back to the blank expression and neutral look on her eyes from before, verifying his past observation.

“I see.” He simply said as proof of him paying attention, not completely sure if it would be considered rude to just nod, taking into account they weren’t friends, not even acquaintances, just coworkers.

A small chuckle made him turn to look back at her, her expression remained the same but her eyes had the tiniest glint of amusement.

Or was it scorn?

“You are so different out here.” She started perhaps noticing his curiosity. “Inside that glass tower of yours, you are always so commanding, prideful, an authority whose opinions and leading skills are hardly if ever put into question…”  Her eyes were definitely scathing now as she fixed him with a glare. “…You reminded me of a Tops when we were first introduced, and I decided right away I didn’t care about you beyond than a means to an end, a goal.”

“Sensible decision, feelings are best left outside matters of work.” He adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

“There it is, that annoying tic of yours that never fails to make you look like a smartass.” Rin said pointing at him, as if he had committed some inexcusable act of rudeness. “I feel like throwing a wrench at your face every time you do that.”

“…” He said nothing at this, but he did felt his lips tugging up, not that she could see it thanks to his scarf covering most of his mouth.

“See? No objection, no scathing comment, not even a reaction, I’m starting to think something is up here…”

“To be fair, you are hardly the first person who has threaten me with bodily harm.” He said noticing that his breath was starting to be visible now.

“I’d bet my life savings on that, but if I spoke like that to you inside LDS, you’d never be this… agreeable.”

“If you spoke to me in that way inside work hours? Then, yes, I would have to reprimand you.”

“Because I stepped out of line?” She asked her eyes narrowing and Reiji knew he would have to thread carefully.

“Is not about control but rather about professionalism and respect.” He countered, aware that this conversation was far from adhering to social pleasantries at this point.

But once again, his curiosity got the best of him.

“Respect is earned.” She said almost with a huff.

“And I have yet to earn yours? Fair enough.” He said in agreement, he had never been one to force his opinions on others after all.

“…Two weeks ago, one of your so-called ‘experts’ ignored the observations I had done on the first prototype and then when the run test failed he attempted to pin the blame on  _‘the brats who are always prancing around as if they own the place’_  and since the engine energy core had been completely fried we had no proof that it had been a fault in the wrongly positioned circuits…” She didn’t elaborate, which was not surprising, if she did, her temper would be inflamed and she looked far too relaxed to give into that at the moment.

“I remember him, when I walked in to see what the commotion was about he requested my approval to keep you from interfering with the work of ‘actual experts’ like him and his team.”

“That was the last time I saw him around, and since then no one has ever out into question our suggestions.” She stated, rather than asking.

“He was transferred; he’s been doing desk work since then, I have no need for  _incompetent_ people, especially within the research branches.”

“You had no proof of his ‘incompetence’.” She said, making quotation marks and mimicking his voice at the last word.

“I did not need one, a professional would have owned to his mistake and worked to improve rather than shift the blame and step out of his depth.” At this he did looked straight at her.

Rin, didn’t spoke for what it felt a long time and then what little inflamed her temper had been, it was now gone.

“…You’re… okay, fine?” She said looking almost pained to admit it, her nose scrunching in distaste, and he took his chance:

“How so?” He asked now.

“Mmhhh?”

“How am I different now?”

“I’m not sure how to put into words… it’s like you look all… withdrawn? Is that the word? You know all hunched over yourself, you even look smaller, don’t make eye contact and hide your half of your face and hands as if you don’t know what do with them.” She said in contemplation.

Reiji did have a word for that, but he was not about to give it to her.

“…And don’t take this to heart, but with that hood and jacket you kinda look… gloomy, being in a bench in the middle of a semi-deserted park staring at nothing doesn’t help… not your best look if you ask me.”

She was looking at him now, the same way she looked at tool she had yet to figure out how to use.

“You are different too, when it’s not about Yugo or dueling, you …cool off, is as if you enter into a hibernate state to save energy or to recharge.”

“I do, I envy Yugo sometimes for having that amount of energy and enthusiasm for literally anything, it’s infectious and can make anything sound exciting.”

“I can relate to that feeling, people like that… leave an imprint on you.” He spoke deep in thought.

“They make you believe anything is possible, even when all the odds are against you.”

“They inspire to step out of your comfort zone and attempt to make great things yourself.” He said thinking on at least two people like that in his life.

Rin just nodded, and went back to her withdrawn mode.

“Accomplishments are great, but sometimes taking your time to do or think about nothing at all is important as well.” After all winter exists so the earth can be dormant, and then new life is born in spring.

“…That’s a new one.” Rin said. “It’s so weird to be able to do this, sometimes it feels like I’ve been rushing into or been rushed into stuff my entire life….”

Reiji looked at her one last time, her body sagged against the bench, making clear the conversation was over.

“I’ve never done things like this before… it’s… nice” Rin almost whispering, her head now resting on his shoulder.

“Yes, it is.”


	4. Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (Sleep)  
> Pairing: Guardianshipping (Crow/Shinji)

“Good Morning.” He heard before he could focus his eyes for long enough to see who was greeting him, he felt someone passing next to him and heavy steps of boots rumbling onto the wooden floors.

“Whaaa..,” It was the only thing Crow managed to muster along with a yawn, he shook his head feeling immediately more alert and could finally see his house ‘guest’.

Looking at him with a frown on his face and a slight glare was Shinji Weber.

“Can I help you?” He asked still trying to figure out what could this guy possibly want from him now, they had both participated in a raid of a warehouse full of supplies and after he they had managed to avoid security he had been ‘volunteering’ Crow into more heists.

Well that was over now.

“There’s a new shipment of bottled water expected to arrive tonight and we need-”

“As tempting as that sounds I’m going to have to pass on that one…” He purposefully paused to see his expression sour again before adding: “…And pretty much any other job in the foreseeable future.”

Seeing his surprised expression was reward enough so he turned his back on him and went to serve himself a glass of water, he gave a long chug of it before looking again and Shinji was now standing a mere foot from him.

“I’m sorry do you need me to show you the way out or something?” He said after blinking at him, his arms crossed and face back to looking down at him for reasons different of him being shorter, rather than meet his eyes – which know he noticed where a nice shade of green, but it was not the moment to fixate on that or that his jawline complemented well with the shape of his nose – he decided to avoid looking at him looking at disinterested as possible.

And after he realized that Crow was not easily intimidated he seemed to drop some of his hostility, his shoulders sagged a little and his expression had lost part of his edge.

“Can I ask why?” He simply asked his arms now on his hips, looking as non-committal as possible… perhaps he has misjudged Shinji.

“There are some… special circumstances I won’t elaborate on, because frankly we’re barely know each other and is none of your business, but enough said that I cannot longer risk to be sent to jail on weekly basis.” Crow explained while he got out the milk and some bowls from below the sink along with the cereal box.

He shook it and nodded, it seemed like there would be enough for today’s breakfast.

“And I suppose these ‘special circumstances’ came with a solution for where you’ll get provisions, clean water and the likes of it?” He asked looking away from the bowl he was serving himself.

“I’ll get a job.” He said munching on his bowl of cereal. “Big companies are always hiring messengers and delivery guys.”

“You’ll work for the Tops?” Shinji asked, and Crow noticed how he kept stealing glances at his bowl and how his hand was drumming on his side.

“You said so yourself, I’m gonna need the provisions, and only they pay enough for the amount I’ll need.” He said shrugging, Shinji’s jaw tightened but he seemed intent on not looking at him.

“I don’t follow.” He asked, his boot tapping on the floor, his hands got sneaked into his back pockets and produced a metallic rectangular thing.

“You don’t need to, and I think you already over welcomed your stay.” He said glancing at the door with his spoon, and when he saw the packet of cigarettes coming up from his other pocket he grabbed his hand and glared at him: “I’m not a stickler for rules, but one of the few of them is: No smoking in the house.”

“You sure don’t seem that worried for fumes last week.” He said gripping the lighter tighter and refusing to hand it to Crow.

“I’ve breathed and tasted worse things than smoke and your breath mixed but this isn’t about me.”  Shinji looked like he wanted to protest a little more but then there was a sudden ruckus coming from the back of the house.

“Morning!” “Morning!” “Morning!” And with those repeated words, three small figures hurried into the main room grabbing each one of the bowl and about to serve their breakfasts.

“Oi!!!!” He yelled succeeding in calling the attention as they froze in spot. “You all seem very eager to have your fill, and I don’t blame you but what do we do before eating?”

Tanner and Tomas looked between each other puzzled while Amanda looked too sleepy to think at the moment.

“You just woke up, so go wash you faces and your hands, then you can have breakfast.” He said his face cradling on his free hand.

“Okay!” They all three said at the same time and almost pushes each other out of the way to get to the sink.

“Tanner! Stop splashing!”

“Amanda you have drool on you face.”

It was a work in progress, Crow thought, at least now they didn’t argue with him over basic hygiene.

“So, as you can see my hands are kinda full at the moment.” Crow said when he felt the hand that was gripping the lighter drop, when he sneaked a look at Shinji he had to force himself not to laugh because of the expression on his face, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing or even a little sacred.

“I… sorry, this isn’t… of all the things…” Watching him squirm on spot was even better and he was now looking at Crow as he didn’t know him and pocketed the lighter. “… I’ll look for someone else.” He said moving on the opposite side of the table and making his way through the door.

“Hey Mister! Aren’t you staying for breakfast?” Amanda asked when Shinji’s hand was already on the doorknob, he didn’t answer but he made no movement to leave either.

“No, thank you, but I’ve already eaten-” Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the rather loud sound of his belly, and almost immediately there was a complete shift of his demeanor.

Crow understood, who could play the tough guy act after such thing? He also understood now his insistence at having a smoke before, along with other things…

“Stay, for now anyway.” He said sparing him the embarrassment of an excuse and got out another bowl, while kids were starting to eat already, whatever semblance of resistance Shinji had, seemed to have melted away with the sight of food, as took the bowl Crow handed him. “Wasn’t going to say anything but also look like shit, as if you had not slept well in days… do you have a place to crash?”

“…” His reluctance to answer of look at him gave him the answer.

“If you need a place to sleep one of these days, you can take the couch, as long as you don’t do you-know-what or discuss about you-know-which matters.” He said with a bit of a smirk. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I won’t… you don’t have to worry… about anything.” Shinji said after having another spoonful and looked at him in his earnest.

Crow was thankful for having his meal already, because he could have never eaten with a flopping stomach.


	5. Convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (Surprise)  
> Pairing: Instituteshipping (Himika/Leo)

***CLINK***

The sound of the fork falling from his hands into the plate, resonated in her ears like a bell, or an alarm, and she had to make an effort not to turn her head to see if there was anyone watching them at this very moment.

But the hairs on the nape of her neck had not risen and she felt no drilling looks on her back, and she allowed herself a small breath of relief – And now that she thought about it, how ridiculous had it been to think that such a small happening would bring anyone’s attention in such a concurred restaurant? – before fixing his eyes again on her date.

Leo had yet to pick the fork, but at the very least he had been sensible enough to close his previously agape mouth.

“I suppose I took you by surprise.” She said bringing a cup of wine to her lips, she had a hunch that she would need it.

And as if finally registering that the world keep spinning around while froze, Leo finally moved his lips again – resembling a fish – and made a quick fix of his person to look somewhat professional once more.

“Yes… I mean I was just talking about how Yusho and I have finally managed to have investors interested on our project and you suddenly go and ask…” He trailed off rather than completing the sentence and if she didn’t know him better, Himika may thought he was embarrassed.

She would lie to herself if she said that never questioned her personal taste by dating such man.

“If memory doesn’t fail me, I said that we should marry.” She said unhurried and without a pause or doubt.

Here it came another pause from his side, to his credit he managed to mask it this time around.

“Is not like the idea has never crossed my mind, but…” He said averting his gaze from hers.

“But?” She asked, even if she felt a teeny tiny fickle fear running down her back, it was better that they addressed any objections from the get go.

“I’m just failing to follow how one idea took you to the other, I don’t understand why now of all times, without any warning or preamble.”

Of course, Himika had always considered herself an active person, someone who while far from impulsive found far more excitement on action and accomplishments, she needed to be moving; whereas sometimes she feared that left to his own devices, without hers or Yusho’s prompting, Leo would happily retreat himself into his lab, improving his experiments and never sharing his accomplishments with the world.

It figured that throwing such a blatant proposal at his face equated to her shoving him into an abyss.

“I’ve already seen what your ‘project’ is about and there’s no way people won’t want to make money of it, is not me having blind faith or wanting to be optimistic…” She almost wanted to snort at both words but she continued. “…And at risk to sounding like one, I know that it will revolutionize the known technology as we know it.”

“Thank you,” He started scratching the back of his head. “It means a lot coming from you.”

“And while I have yet to tell Yusho about this, I already have a considerable offer for his contract by one of the biggest promoter companies of the country, once I finally manage to slip each one of his ridiculous amount of specifics and preferences into the new contract I will be free to completely back you off with all my contacts, experience, and a sizeable commission from the deal.”

“…” He said nothing, considering her words most likely.

“So, I ho- expect you to see why this is the best moment to get married.” She said as a final selling point.

Himika would lie if she didn’t admit that this whole ordeal was not getting on her nerves, the longer he sat there in silence, the longer she was beginning to feel the familiar prick of anxiety on the hairs of her neck and the more effort was taking her to suppress all the worst possible outcomes scenarios to this.

“Yes, I understand and there’s no foreseeable holes in your logic, and seeing as we would both benefit, professionally and personally from this, then I suppose there’s no reason to turn this offer down.”

She knew that she should feel relieved, happy even of this, but there was something on his expression that did not speak of full commitment, as if he was just going along with her and her whims.

“Is that your only objection then?” She asked putting her glass on the table. “Bad timing and lack of tact on my side?” That seemed to surprise him, since she saw his eyebrow rise and his mouth slightly open and close again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we have been on this relationship for over a year and with both of us having promising career prospects on our own, you can see how it is not in lieu with my person to stick around with half-hearted compromises and people, and that I would have never proposed our current arrangement had I not had  _marriage_  on mind as an end goal.” She could feel her nails digging into her skirt as each word came out of her, because this was difficult, she shouldn’t have to make a case for this type of things!

They were both comfortable around each other, both had good heads on their shoulder, and enjoyed each other company without fuss, something she knew for a fact was an great accomplishment for difficult people like them, then why had he not proposed to her first then?

“…I apologize,” He started and Himika let out a bitter breath preparing herself mentally for this. “…I never meant to make you feel like I was less interested on this than you, it’s just…”

And from his jacket – which at this point she had long since surrendered for him not to use on formal places or events – he produced a small black box, and she didn’t need to ask what it was nor her mind wandered with thousands of possibilities for Leo was not someone fond for jewelry of any kind.

“…I stole your thunder.” She said as a matter of fact, feeling the heat rising for her neck down.

“No, no, don’t say that, this is great actually! I have been carrying this thing on me for over a week trying to find the perfect moment to bring it up, and if I’m honest with myself maybe there would have never been one.” He said looking to the side. “I mean… if Yusho had not dragged me to the mall, I may have never made my mind about it in the first place…”

While Leo kept on rambling on about the many ways he had sabotaged himself on this little venture, she was debating on the warm feeling setting on her belly – if slightly mitigated by the realization of Yusho’s meddling – her beating heart and the headiness on her mind.

Was this what happiness felt like?

“…Just promise me that you won’t back out midway through the wedding or anything of the like.” She found herself saying with an unusually wide smile on her – she knew this because the muscles of her cheeks felt strained – a bubbly feeling making her all over her body.

“O-of course!” He said leaning on the table and almost knocking it over.

“…Or that you won’t let Yusho organize it, make any speeches or prepare some type of show in it.” She said as a reminder, remembering the photos Yoko showed her of their own wedding.

“…Seeing as he’s my self-appointed best man, I cannot promise anything.” He answered rubbing his temple.

Of course he would, she thought and the bubbling on her chest finally materialized into a laughter that did have the people on the tables around them staring at them.

But for once in her life, she did not care.


	6. Nighthawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (Wartime)  
> Pairing: Robustshipping. (Asuka/Kaito)
> 
> Note: There is a double meaning with the title, from the dictionary of obscure sorrows.

_“Asuka! Sorry… I mean Principal, wait… Please.”_

She awoke to the feeling of feather light touches all over her body, it was not a sensual touch, but a curious one, one for the sake of explore. But it was gone the moment she opened her eyes, which only caught the ghost of a movement of her bed mate.

What did call her attention though was that the moon was still up in the sky, no orange or even purple tint on the horizon yet.

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you would remember me….”_

“Something wrong?” She asked, her voice sounding croaked.

She heard motions sounds and then she felt him scooting a little far away from her, and she contained a sigh forming on her chest.

It had been another nightmare.

_“I know you and that Xyz duelist are… currently involved, I was not snooping or anything! But rumors fly, and I… noticed how you act around each other…Am I mistaken?”_

“Do you need to go outside?” She asked without turning around just yet, depending on the subject of his nightmares that might actually be counterproductive.

“No.” Kaito said in a curt tone, nothing out of character for him, but in the silence of the night she thought she could hear his teeth grinding, the tremors of his body were starting to pass onto the bed.

_“I have a favor to ask you… and I want you to hear me before saying anything, like when you did back then.”_

She knew it, she should not have let him come to her tonight… but they had both been in a weak state, and after one heated look speaking of the opportunity to have some body heat and company for the night trumped over any reasonable thought.

Their eagerness had been such that she barely closed the door before he trapped her between himself and the hard wooden surface.

_“Please, please I beg you!”_

His hands had been like scorching fire on her body and his mouth was practically devouring her whole, she protested to none of that because she herself had left some pretty noticeable welts on his back and when he had attempted to regain some lucidity she had whispered some filthiness that she dared not to repeat even on her mind that made him unravel completely.

The door had slammed against her skin every time he thrust forward leaving her skin sore and more sensitive… she found herself wondering if her feet digging on his back had been am equally confusing mix of pleasure and pain.

Not good… and a very inappropriate train of thought considering the situation.

_“I know right now it must make you happy, and you are free to hate me for saying this but…If you persist, you will both be consumed by the past… by memories…”_

When she realized she had drifted off, Asuka noticed Kaito had gone completely still, and for a moment she wondered if he had fell sleep once more… A moment too long in which he quickly turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her down on the bed. The same glint that had brought them to share bedding earlier was still shining on his usually cold eyes.

Before she could ask if he felt fine, she felt it: his hard aroused body brushing against her still aching limbs.

Aching because they still didn’t let go of each other after she could swear the door creaked with their motions, then on the carpeted floor, even against the mirror…

Then at last on her bed, a slow but punishing rhythm while they rolled around on the bed.

And even the ache was sweet compared to the hunger those eyes inspired on her, because the moment she licked at her lips, he crushed his mouth against hers along with his entire body and she didn’t hesitate a second to answer to each one of his kisses.

 _‘This, this, this… this the only thing I need, if we could just be next to each other and forget about the entire world altogether…’_ Her thoughts barely coherent astheir bodies settling on their now familiar routine.

_“…Both of you…Please! Stop, just **stop**  Asuka! Otherwise…”_

“Stop!” She yelled tearing herself away from his lips, he paid no mind as he changed his target and was now attacking her neck, his tongue tasting from her neck all the way down to her shoulder and bit down.

Imitating his previous maneuver, Asuka used his own weight to remove herself from below him and pin him down, facing the pillow, because if she kept looking at his eyes, she would give in again.

“I said stop.” She muttered knowing that he would hear regardless.

_“…The war might be over Asuka, but the shadows of what was lost, of the people **we**  hurt are still around…”_

He made some half-hearted attempts at freeing himself from her hold but she knew he was too tired to keep it up, Asuka hoped he would also notice why this was most certainly not the time for this.

Why they couldn’t make a habit of looking for solace on …carnal pursuits.

“Is this going to become a thing every time we see each other? Trying to have fight me on every little thing?” He asked, and the low growl didn’t go unnoticed, she supposed that if she could see his face he would be glaring at her.

“Don’t talk as if you don’t do the same.” She retorted releasing her hold on him.

_“Soon, they will become like poison, and if you ignore them, soon any love between the two of you will burn into blind hatred…”_

He turned around to be on his back but made no other movements or even looked at her.

“What are we doing?” he asked still directing his vacant eyes to the ceiling. “I knew this would happen, and still…”

“And still allowed yourself to hope otherwise?” she said, taking the chances to voice her own worries

When he didn’t answer Asuka just flopped down on the bed next to him, any other intention far from either of their thoughts, how could they? When his eyes looked so vacant, like those of a doll or a puppet and she felt the tears at the corner of her eyes, her chest tightening from the effort of keeping them from rolling.

“We are not fooling anyone but ourselves…” He said, his eyes closed now. “Maybe, this is all that we are, all of which we are meant to be…”

Asuka didn’t say anything, but what was left to say between them? How can you ask someone whose missing an arm to swim into a race? How can she ask him, or herself to live a whole life when she feels so broken?

“For what is worth… I do love you, at least as much as I’m capable of doing so…” She confessed closing her eyes too, drifting off to sleep _._

_‘…But it will never be enough…’_

That last thought she kept to herself.

.

.

.

In the morning, she awoke to the his empty side of the bed.


	7. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 (Tomorrow)  
> Pairing: Horagaishipping (Gongenzaka/Yuzu)

“I’m going home now, or else Mom will send Yuzu to get me.” Said Yuya as the sun started to set on the horizon.

“I see, worry not, I shall do a couple more drills before heading home.”

This was their usual goodbye and Gongenzaka always made sure to walk Yuya to wherever the meeting point with his mother was and only until he saw his small figure hand by hand with her was when he returned to his exercises.

Except this time, as he walked next to Yuya once more time, he noticed the shadow against the sunset didn’t noe belong to the tall figure of Ms. Sakaki whom he saw but a smaller one, just as small as Yuya waiting for him.

“Where’s mom?” Yuya asked.

“She said she was late for making dinner.” The little figure answered, and now Gongenzaka could tell it was a girl, wearing a small pink dress, her hair was picked up on twin-tails and around her neck there was a strange pendant that looked more like a bracelet too big for her hands at the moment.

Gongenzaka had to shake his head to remember what was important: Without Ms. Sakaki or Mr. Hiragi here, there was no way he was going to let Yuya walk home with nothing but another kid their own age, one that looked similar in terms of strength and build to Yuya.

“Who’s this?” He heard the girl ask, peering up at him with curious eyes – which were an entrancing shade of blue – and a small pout.

She was clearly impatient.

“Um, he is the friend that lets me train with him.” Yuya said twiddling with his fingers. “He’s is the one I told you about…”

“Gongenzaka’s dojo heir?!” She exclaimed and before he could even start introducing himself as it was the proper thing to do, she had stepped in front of him hands firmly set on her waist, wide stance and eyes narrowed.

“Are you a spy?” She asked, her cheeks puffed now and despite their considerable differences in height she managed to look completely not-intimidated by any of it.

“A spy?” And admittedly since he was a little too busy studying her, the word – and awful, degrading word, unbecoming of him – was just registering on his mind. “Do you dare to call I the man Gongenzaka a spy?!”

There was a gush of wind that went along with his rightful indignation, it made the leaves around them and both of their hairs moved along with it.

“Yeah so? You still haven’t answered.” She said with a deadpan voice. “And… aren’t you the same age as us? What was that thing of the ‘the man Gongenzaka’?”

It shouldn’t have to, but those words cut at him in a way that was only comparable to his father’s infamous stare did, for a unknown amount of seconds Gongenzaka could do nothing but stare at her gaping like a goldfish caught in a fishing net, desperately looking for air.

Then, from the corner of his eye he saw them: the bullies whom he had chased away earlier this week, and Yuya too busy looking between them with a panicked look failed to notice them approaching…

“Oi! Look guys I found him! The loser-” The poor sap didn’t get to finish his sentence before there a loud smacking sound resounding on the air around them and Gongenzaka could swear that all he did was blink maybe for a fraction of seconds during which the little girl pulled out a paper fan doubling the size of her head or arm.

A paper fan that was currently on top of the bullies’ leader all none too gently, if he had any regard for the kid, Gongenzaka would have winced in sympathy, instead he found himself suppressing a smile from the look of frozen terror of the rest of the kids.

“Get out of here now!!!” She said towering over the kid, a scary glint on her eyes as he scrambled out of her or her weapon of choice reach. “If I see you around Yuya again, you’ll get more where that came from!!!”

None of the kids seemed to stick around for too long to actually hear her threat but he himself didn’t need one after witnessing her temper, one which quickly melt away when he looked at a dejected Yuya.

“Yuya! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? Because if they did I swear I’ll-”

“I’m okay Yuzu, thank you.” He said putting his goggles on, which made part of his mood stick on ‘Yuzu’ at the mere sight of it.

She knew,  _everything_ , she was the Yuzu he kept talking about every day.

“And?” she said looking at him again. “I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“Wha-”

“He’s not a ‘spy’ Yuzu,” said Yuya putting himself between the two of them now. “He… actually always helps me with those people…”

Gongenzaka only huffed in response to that, waiting for another yelling session or another cutting remark.

“Oh!” She simply said, her eyes went back from anger to curiosity and now she smiled directly at him. “Okay then! I’m Yuzu.”

“Gongenzaka Noboru.” He said feeling a little confused by the change of mood.

“Mmm, you always talk like grown-ups do?” She asked without a hint of malice or mocking this time around.

“I… suppose I do.” He said feeling the hairs at the back of his head rise a little, the neck of his shirt was itching at his skin.

There was a giggles coming from her then, and it was almost ridiculous how he felt revitalized at such a… cute (?) sight.

“See? You did it again.” She said and turned around to leave with Yuya. “See you tomorrow!”

.

.

.

“My turn!” she yelled pulling a cord from her deck. “Using the already activated Pendulum Scales, I summon Laureate Francois the Melodious Maestra and from my hand I activate the Polymerization card from fuse her with Serenade the Melodious Diva, and summon Bloom Diva, the Melodious Choir!”

It was always such a show to see the buff guys on the dojo tremble to their knees when Yuzu summoned her ace monster, the fact that the action field filled with petals and music only made it more entertaining.

“It looks like this is another victory for Miss Hiragi isn’t it?” His father said behind him, his face immutable as it always had been.

“She better do so, the Junior Youth Championship will be in no time and she’s only half way through the won duels she needs.”

“Still, 30 duels with 20 already won in two weeks is impressive…” He said stroking his long beard in a pensive tone.

Gongenzaka said nothing, but his eyes were drawn back to the duel arena where Yuzu had already declared a winner.

“Make that 21,” He said.

“Say, Noboru…” His father started, and something about the way he said his name made him turn to look at him, this was bound to be important somehow, he knew that. “…When exactly are planning on marrying the girl?”

There was something worthy of saying that for once without any admonishing his father had rendered him mute, deaf and even momentarily blind, seeing as he needed all his energy to process the words just spoken to them.

He also felt the panic was also taking power of him, trying to think if he really had been _that_  obvious, if his father knew then who else?

“Hmph, don’t underestimate the ability of a father to assess their children’s feelings Noboru.” His Father said coughing a little to the side, there was a nervous streak at admitting such things but he composed himself quickly.

“Father, isn’t one of your teaching not to do unnecessary movements?” He asked, feeling the heat rise through his face, probably ruining his plan on looking serious. “Then I beg you to allow me to decide when the time is right.”

“Fine.” He said huffing and Gongenzaka allowed himself to be a little more at peace. “Still… if you need me to have a word with Hiragi to make matters official, I’m more than happy to oblige-”

“FATHER!”

Obviously his yell had been heard all over the dojo, and now people’s attention – including a certain someone – was drawn to them.

“No need for such exaltation Noboru,” His father reprimanded as he usually did, it went to great lengths to calm him. “We can’t talk about this tomorrow morning.” 

…Only to feel like sinking into the ground once more… he had an inkling that this was only the first of many ‘suggestions’ about the matter.


End file.
